


Young And Menace

by Rakill



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Horror, Rape, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakill/pseuds/Rakill
Summary: All Sarah wanted to do was forget about her past with the Goblin King and the run in the labyrinth. But she ends up pregnant and no where to go and wanting to take her own life to end her misery as things start to reveal themselves of what happened that fateful night she got pregnant. Will Jareth take her in and save her or will she do as she wants and take her own life? Rated M





	1. Bishop's Knife Trick

**Author's Note:**

> There is suggested themes of rape in here. Please read and review, it will help my muse. ;)

Chapter One

Bishops Knife Trick

_I’m pedal to the metal, make no mistake_

_This is my pity party, pity party_

_And I’m living out of time, eternal heatstroke_

_Spiritual revolt from the waist down, from the waist down_

_I’m just a full tank away from freedom,_

_Spitfire_

 

“Great, just great. Eighteen and pregnant; not something I wanted.” Sarah whispered as she stared down at the pregnancy test that read ‘pregnant’ on the screen.

Tears formed in her eyes and she sucked back a sob that wanted to be released. She had to be strong. She just had to be. She had been a virgin and decided that she wanted to go out and party with her friends and their other friends joined and so on. She saw a guy there at the party and couldn’t help but be drawn to him. Could have been the beer she was drinking. But it all came down to her getting drunk and choosing to sleep with him.

“Why did this have to happen to me?” She screamed in her dorm’s bathroom with her head back and tears overflowing and staining her rosy cheeks.

“You okay?” Rebecca’s head peeked into the bathroom and took in her dorm mate’s crying figure. “Oh shit.”

Sarah put down the pregnancy test on the small sink and placed her hands on both sides of the sink and let out a sob. “What am I going to do Becca?” she asked her friend through her tears that were only becoming more and more violent. How was she going to find this guy she slept with? She hadn’t kept in contact with him and had no idea if he even went to the college she was at. Hell, he could have been from another college or worse, probably some guy who lives in his mom’s basement and just did nothing to better his life. She had to find him either way.

Becca stepped into the bathroom and snatched the pregnancy test and looked down at the positive and let out a long sigh. “Shit, Sarah.” She whispered and looked at her friend with disdain. “I don’t know what to tell you. Who was the guy?”

Sarah stood up straight and threw her hands up in the air, “I don’t even know.” She cried out.

Becca shook her head and tsked her and put the test down on the counter, “Looks like you know what you have to do, right?”

Sarah looked over at her friend with knitted eyebrows and a pout on her lip, “What?”

Becca sighed and rolled her eyes, “Skip all the way to planned parenthood and get that sucker out.” She flipped her hair and left the bathroom.

Sarah was shocked that she would even say that. She followed behind her and watched as her friend sat down on the futon and started to file her nails, not that she had any to begin with. “What the hell do you mean? That’s not right!”

Becca scoffed and looked up at Sarah with a glare then looked back down at her nails and continued filing. “I’ve done it. It’s a simple process. We just have to figure out how far along you are. When was the last time you had sex? When was your last period?”

Sarah blinked owlishly and shook her head, “I really don’t like your attitude.” Sarah said quietly then placed her hands on her hips. “You know exactly what is going on. I was a virgin! I had sex ONCE.”

“I don’t keep you accountable for when you have sex and how much you have of it. For all I know the whole damn college could have their turn with you and you would still be a whiny little bitch about it.”

Sarah felt her heart skip a beat and not in a good way. Her stomach flipped and she felt sick to her stomach. “Where is all of this coming from?”

Becca sighed and shook her head, “You don’t remember what happened do you?”

Sarah shook her head and still felt sick to her stomach. Must have been from the shock. No. From the pregnancy. She placed a hand over her stomach and watched her so called friend still file her nails like nothing serious was happening. She was acting like Sarah was a nuisance.

“You drank a lot and at one point I’m pretty sure you kissed Tim and you knew I had a thing for him. What the hell, Sarah?”

Sarah shook her head, “I don’t even remember this! I don’t even like Tim! What the hell happened? And why are you telling me this now after it’s been close to two months since it’s happened?!”

Becca stood up and started to crowd Sarah, “Stop trying to act innocent. This whole time with you and living with you has been a nightmare. You whine too much and honestly you getting knocked up was karma, hon. You decided to spread your legs for everyone there at the party and you got what came to you.”

Sarah felt tears in her eyes and backed away from the hostile girl. “I don’t really remember much. I remember bits and pieces and I’m sure I wouldn’t have slept with everyone there.”

“Well I’m pretty sure you did because you kept going on about a Goblin King and how terrible he was but then you went on to say how handsome and hot he was. You were talking crazy talk. Goblin King? Psh.” Becca rolled her eyes and turned her back to Sarah, “You live too much in your fairy tales. Just go to planned parenthood and get this taken care of and just move on.”

Sarah rubbed away some tears and turned and packed her bags. She couldn’t be here at the dorm with her so called friend being hostile. Is that truly how Becca felt about Sarah? It was like she did a total 180 on her.

When Becca turned and saw Sarah quickly packing her clothes and anything she could reach, especially that damn red leather book she always read, she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Go run off to mommy and daddy and an imaginary king.”

Sarah looked up with a glare in her eyes but they were pooled with tears and red from the crying. “Get over yourself, Becca.” She couldn’t think of a good come back. She was always horrible with coming back with something to say to defend herself. She knew later she would come up with something to say but right now, she just needed to get the hell out of there. Once finished packing she slipped her shoes on and left with her things and bumped her way through the hall with Becca calling behind her.

“You’re nothing but a tramp!”

Everyone in the busy hallway was looking at her confused and started to whisper to themselves. How long had Becca kept this kind of secret behavior to herself? How is it she hadn’t noticed Becca’s behavior after the party? She knew she only had a few drinks that night and decided to hell with it and have her first time with someone she thought cute. She had been so stuck on the Goblin King ever since her run and needed to fill the empty space in her heart.

She let out a soft cry as everyone watched her do the walk of shame down the hallway and out of the building. More stares from everyone as she sobbed and went to her car and put all her things in her crappy old car that her dad bought her for her college present. She wasn’t even a semester in and she was now going to have to drop out and figure out what she was going to do with her current situation.

But first things first, she had to get away from Becca and her hostility.

How in the world was she going to tell her dad that she is knocked up? She started the car and music started to play and just seemed way too sad for her to take at the moment. She turned off the radio and put the car in drive and started on her drive back to her childhood home in New York. Her dad would know what to do. Maybe even Karen.

God she didn’t know what to do and even explain to her dad. ‘Hey dad, I’m home. Oh and I’m pregnant too because apparently I couldn’t keep my legs closed until I married. What’s that you say? Who’s the father? Hell if I know.’ She went over in her head and it only made her cry a little harder.

Just the anxiety of having to tell her parents was killing her. The anxiety of trying to figure out where and how to get ahold of that guy she thought she slept with was killing her. What was his name? Bradly? David? God she couldn’t think of what his name was. This poor child was going to grow up with no father and wouldn’t know his name.

It dawned on her that she wouldn’t abort the child like Becca told her to do. Damn Becca to hell and her narcissistic ways. She couldn’t even imagine going to planned parenthood and cry the whole time telling her story and they stick something inside of her and kill this child. She just couldn’t do that. But she was too young to even have a child herself. She was still a child, even at eighteen. She had to figure something out. Perhaps adoption? But that was still hard for her because she heard all about the mother’s love for a child. Could she really just give her child away?

A thought struck her.

‘The Goblin King’.

He could take the child. But would the child become like one of him? She was never really too clear with what the Goblin King would do with the wish away children. She had busied herself with fae tales and things alike but they never specified with what happens to the wished away children. Would her baby become a goblin? Just that thought alone made her cry harder. She wanted the best for the baby but she couldn’t handle the thought of wishing it away.

“Oh, it’s not fair! What am I to do?” She screamed out through her sobs as she drove recklessly on the highway.

‘You say that so often,’ a deep voice rang through her head.

She slowly stopped crying as she remembered what the Goblin King had said to her in the tunnels. He pointed out her childish impulses and words. She guessed she had grown up from that time she went through the labyrinth. She hoped she had anyways. She graduated high school and left for college and now she was pregnant.

She pushed aside the thoughts and memories of her time in the labyrinth. She knew her words were powerful and if she spoke aloud his name he could easily appear. She did after all have the power. He gave her the power.

She reached up and wiped away the tears and rubbed at her nose and tried to concentrate on her driving. She had to get home. She just wanted a hug from her dad and him tell her everything was going to be alright. She needed a distraction from her own thoughts and decided to try the radio again. She flipped it on and the station started to play The Rolling Stones ‘Time Is on My Side’. She couldn’t help but listen and think that it was a prediction to her future. Why did she think of the Goblin King as though he were playing that just for her?

“No!” She screamed and switched channels on the radio and finally got to a station that was playing the newest hit. It was nice and it didn’t make her think of anyone or anything. Just the music.

An hour passes by and she was becoming calm and preparing her speech to her dad. She pulled up to the curb and put the car in park. She looked at the house that loomed before her. She took in a deep breath and got out of the car and grabbed her bags and walked up to the steps and reached up to knock on the door but she paused in motion. Should she knock or just walk in? It was still her house right?

She shook her head and cleared her throat and knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Looking around the surroundings she noticed in the distance was dark clouds promising a strong powerful thunderstorm. She noticed that there were new flowers in the pots and the shrubberies were maintained and trimmed.

The door opened, “Sarah? What a surprise.” Karen spoke as she opened the door.

Sarah turned her head and looked at her step mother. “Hi. Is it okay that I’m here? I needed a vacation.”

Karen raised her eyebrows but moved the side to grant Sarah access inside. “Of course it’s okay that you are here but aren’t you supposed to be at college? You just started your first semester.”

Sarah lugged her bags inside and put them down by the stairs and looked around the house and looked at Karen, “Is dad home?”

Karen watched Sarah with a bewildered look and shook her head, “No, he’s still at work. Is everything okay?”

Sarah looked away from her and picked up her bags once more and started to go up the stairs, “I’m fine. I think I need a nap.”

Karen slowly followed behind Sarah, “Is everything okay? Are you sure? You seem to be acting off.”

Sarah got to the top of the stairs and turned to look at Karen. She wanted to tell her off but she knew that Karen was just looking after Sarah. But she couldn’t help but think that Karen was being nosey. “I’m fine.” She said annoyed, “I had a long drive and would like to sleep. I’ll explain everything when dad gets home.”

“Oh honey, you have me so worried.” Karen said softly and reached out to touch Sarah’s arm but Sarah brushed her off and went to her room across from her baby brother.

Sarah put down her bags and went to her familiar bed and lie down face down and wanted to scream in her pillow. They kept her room the same and haven’t moved much. She still had her vanity and makeup and toys on display. She turned her head and looked at the vanity. She hasn’t spoken to her friends from the labyrinth for a few months since she has been in college. She was curious how Hoggle was and if he was still spraying the fairies.

Why did her thoughts always have to go back to the labyrinth? She had to grow up. She had to move on. But she felt a piece of her missing. Always had ever since she returned from the labyrinth. She heard her baby brother who was three at the time let out a squeal and ran across the hall and knocked on Sarah’s door.

“Sarah?” He called out in his excited voice.

Sarah sighed and closed her eyes. She loved her baby brother and appreciated him more and more over time after she saved him. She knew he was excited to see her. He was a bouncy toddler. She got up from her bed and opened her door and looked down at the toddler who stood there with a grin on his face. “Hey, buddy.” She greeted.

He laughed and ran into her legs and wrapped his arms around her legs and placed his big head on her thigh. “I miss you!”

“I missed you too.” She laughed and knelt down and gave him a big hug and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Been good?”

“Uh-huhhh.” He bobbed his head up and down. “Her let me play?”

He was still learning about speech and his sentences weren’t so complete or what he said was sometimes muffled and hard to understand. But he always made it clear that he thought of her as the sun and the moon. “We can play later.” She reached to his messy brown locks and patted his head.

“Toby, it’s time for lunch. Sarah are you hungry?” Karen asked as she came down the hallway.

Sarah felt sick to her stomach at the thought of food. “No I’m not hungry at the moment. But I will find something later. Thank you though.” She stood up and watched Toby run to his mom and grab her hand and follow her down the stairs.

Sarah sighed and turned and went back in her room and closed and locked the door behind her. She felt sick to her stomach and dizzy. She just needed to lay down and take it easy. She had been feeling this way for a couple weeks now and that’s why she took the pregnancy test. She groaned as she got back down on the bed and curled up and stared numbly at her display collection of teddy bears. She used to be so obsessed with them and would get so upset with Toby would have her toys. Right now she couldn’t feel. She couldn’t cry anymore because she cried everything out.

“Oh, what am I to do?” she whispered in a groan.

She had to wait for dad to come home and hope that he takes it well enough to help her through this. She covered her eyes dramatically and let out a soft cry. Her dad had been so intent on her finishing school and starting college and graduate and become a find young lady in the business world. No, she wanted to be an actress. She wanted to be in plays. But now that is going down the toilet.

“All because I decided to see what sex was like.” She whispered and shook her head and turned to her side and tried to get some rest.

JSxoJSxoJS

 

_The music was loud and the beer was flowing. Sarah had been abandoned by her friends and she was stuck standing against the wall with a beer in hand. She wasn’t too fond of the beer but it was all she could grab that didn’t already have cigarette butts in it or liquor bottles that were opened and being drank straight out of._

_For a while she stood there lonely and kept watching a particular guy who kept meeting her eyes across the room. He was cute in a way. But he was no Goblin King. It had been two years since the run in the labyrinth and she couldn’t seem to find interest in other men. She shouldn’t feel that way since he was in another realm and she was human. But she felt a draw to the Goblin King._

_“Stop it.” She whispered to herself._

_“Stop what?” A voice asked beside her._

_She looked to her side shocked to see the cute guy standing there bouncing his head along to the music and a smirk on his lips. Sarah laughed and shook her head, “Nothing.” She then put the bottle to her lips and took a drink from the bitter beer._

_“So what’s a cute girl like you doing here all alone?” He asked not caring to push further into her self talk._

_Sarah shrugged her shoulders and looked back ahead and searched for her friends but they were no where to be seen. “Well, I didn’t come here alone.”_

_“Oh okay. Well would you like something else to drink? You don’t seem to like that beer.”_

_Sarah looked back at him with her eyebrows raised but a smile on her face, “Why do you say that?”_

_“You keep making faces after you drink it. Here, let me get you something that you might like.” He left her side and disappeared into the crowd._

_Sarah thought to follow him but decided against it and just wait for his return. She put her beer down on the table and heard a loud crowd laugh from somewhere in the direction the guy went to. She had been planning on spending the evening in her dorm and study but her dorm mate suggested that she tag along to the party where her friends were. Becca encouraged her to get out and make some friends. She was only first year but no one would know unless she told them._

_Emerging from the crowd came the cute guy with a tall drink in hand and the drink being the color blue. He handed it to her while saying, “Here, you might like this. It’ll help calm you down too.”_

_Sarah took the drink and looked at him confused, “Calm me down?” She asked. She took a sip from the straw and found she liked the flavor. Couldn’t even tell it was alcohol. It only made her drink more of it and feel a certain warmness spread through her._

_“Yeah. Just make you feel a little loose. Drink up.” He smirked._

_She smiled and drank more of it and finished it off. “So, what’s your name?”_

_He laughed and flashed a pretty white smile and leaned in, “My name is---”_

_People were laughing and smashing bottles and it didn’t help that the music was loud. Sarah couldn’t catch his name and it was over powered by the sounds. So she just nodded her head and smiled and held her hand out, “I’m Sarah.”_

_He took it and shook it loosely. “Sarah. Nice to meet you.”_

_She smiled at him and felt a blush cross her face. For a while now she had been sexually frustrated. She had been getting sex dreams with a certain Goblin King and it was driving her crazy. She just wanted to get over him and move on with her life. She wouldn’t mind tossing around in bed with this guy._

_They stood awkwardly together and she tried to make small talk but a certain feeling was taking over. There was the ‘I want to go to bed with this guy and get it done with’ and then there was the ‘I should go back to the dorm and lie down.’. She was dizzy and felt light headed._

_“I… I think I should sit down. Would you like to sit down?” She heard a buzzing in her head and looked over at the cute guy as he handed her another drink, not caring to notice a fizzing in the drink._

_“Sure yeah, let’s go somewhere quieter.” He grabbed her by the hand and she sucked down the blue drink and finally escaped to a quiet bedroom where the music wasn’t blasting and people weren’t bumping into her._

_From there things got fuzzy. She wasn’t sure if he took the drink from her and put it on the desk or if she might have put it there. But they were suddenly on the bed with him over her and kissing over her face and neck._

_After that it was all dark._


	2. When I'm Gone

Chapter Two

When I’m Gone

_There’s another world inside of me that you may never see_

_There’s secrets in this life that I can’t hide_

_Somewhere in this darkness there’s a light I can’t find_

_Maybe it’s too far away, Maybe I’m just blind_

_Maybe I’m just blind_

_So hold me when I’m here, right me when I’m wrong_

_Hold me when I’m scared and love me when I’m gone_

_Everything I am and everything in me_

_Wants to be the one you wanted me to be_

 

 

_There was something about Sarah that Rebecca didn’t like. She seemed too goody two-shoes and she wanted to bring out a horrible side of Sarah. They both were first years of college but Sarah was too… sweet. Too imaginative and way not into the real world. She had too many books of faries and things alike. Although Sarah never talked of them on occasion when asked but she just had a feeling that her new dorm room mate was a nerd and not going to be fun at all._

_“You should totally come to the frat party. Only the best will be there and hey maybe you could find yourself a boyfriend.” Becca nudged Sarah playfully trying to act her best._

_Sarah looked over at Becca with a shocked look, “Isn’t that for students who aren’t under age?”_

_Becca rolled her eyes but quickly checked herself and made a ‘pff’ sound and waved her hand as if to wave away what Sarah just said, “No one will I.D us. Come on, have a little fun for once.”_

_Sarah bit her lip and it only annoyed Becca further with how innocent she looked. She knew she was a virgin, she just had to be. She tried to party with Sarah in their dorm with a couple of Becca’s friends but Sarah kept out and eventually left and went God knows where!_

_Now, Becca liked to think of herself as a good person but for whatever reason Sarah brought out the bad and the ugly. Perhaps it was because of how shy Sarah was or must be because she spent her whole time with her nose in a book or screen play. When she had been gone for class and Becca was left behind she went through Sarah’s things to get to know her better. She found a red leather bound book about Goblin Kings and a baby brother being wished away._

_Was that really the kind of things Sarah was into? Heroine shit? Becca was a believer of a knight in a shining armor but that could be loads of bull shit too. No, she was practical and thought of just living life outside of a fairy tale. But sometimes when she would watch Sarah, she would be dressed up in medieval dresses and horrible flower crowns. It made Becca sick to her stomach. Granted, yes, they were in college for different things and Sarah being plays and Broadway but where was the line for Sarah?_

_Coming back to the now, she watched as Sarah sighed and shrugged her shoulders, “I mean sure. I guess. You’ll be going right?”_

_Of course you stupid brat! “Yeah, most definitely. Wouldn’t invite you if I wasn’t going, now would I?” She laughed a fake laugh but did pretty good making it sound real._

_Sarah only smiled her shy smile and nodded her head, “Right. Of course.”_

_“Some really hot guys will be there and maybe you can find a guy for the night if you know what I mean?”_

_Sarah smiled again, “Well I’ve been wanting to try something…”_

_Becca raised her eyebrows and sat down on the futon with her and smirked, “Oh? Like what?”_

_Sarah laughed a tinkering laugh and it grated on Becca’s nerves. Everything about this girl drove her insane. “Well I’m not really sure I want to say.”_

_Becca once again rolled her eyes, “C’mon, can’t be that bad? Sex?” She knew it had to be. Sarah was a virgin and if Becca can help it she is going to get her dorm mate laid and maybe that will loosen her up a bit._

_A blush spread up to Sarah’s face and made her look all the more irritating and stupid. “How did you know?”_

_Becca smiled a fake smile, “I just know things. How is it you are eighteen and not ever had sex?”_

_Sarah shook her head, “Well I had someone in thought but it’s not going to happen.”_

_“Oh? Who? What’s his name?”_

_Sarah shifted uncomfortably and squirmed under Becca’s stare. “He’s not here. Let’s just say he is history and forgotten all about me.”_

_“That sounds no fun. What did he look like?”_

_“Well… he was magical… in a way.” Sarah added quickly to the end that made Becca all the more curious and a little mad. So she must be talking about once of those creatures from her book. Was she really that crazy? Was she really so involved in her books that she really believe a fable would come to life and fuck her? “But he had the most beautiful eyes. Blue. But they weren’t matched. He had a dilated pupil that took up most of his eye color. But it only made him look all the more mag—handsome.”_

_Becca raised her eyebrows and didn’t miss the ‘magical’ part at the end. Sarah whispered something under her breath that she couldn’t catch. But she could have sworn she heard Sarah call herself stupid. Of course she is stupid. She is talking about a magical being! “What happened? Tell me more details about him.”_

_Sarah looked over at her and then down at her hands, “Well, he had blonde hair and a killer smile. He dressed as thought of another world and there were some outfits that outlined his physique. He didn’t hide the goods if you know what I mean.” She let out a little laugh and looked over at Becca who wasn’t laughing then she quickly stopped. She cleared her throat and looked back down at her lap. “His name was… Jareth.”_

_Becca stood up quickly and looked down at Sarah in a shock. The damn Goblin King?! The book mentioned his name and there was no one in their right mind that would name their kid Jareth. So she was talking about her fairy world again. Just how dumb was Sarah? Just how out of sorts was she? But Becca smiled and shrugged her shoulders, “Sounds like a dreamy guy. Here let’s get you ready for the party. We need to head out soon.” Oh, she would make sure that she would get laid and probably get out of her fairy tale land and come back to reality. Who in the hell thought it would be a great idea to stick her with this crazy lady?_

_“Tonight will be the night you get laid.” Becca cheered._

A knock on the bedroom door woke Sarah from her dream and her dad’s voice came through the door, “Sarah? I’m home. Karen said you were wanting to talk to me. Is everything okay?”

Sarah rubbed her eyes that were crusty from crying so much and wiped away the drool that was on her cheek from sleeping hard. She hadn’t gotten good sleep like that since she had been away. She sat up and cleared her throat, “Yes. Come in.”

The door opened and in came her dad and he came to the bed and sat down next to Sarah, “Sarah, you’ve been crying. Why are you crying?”

Sarah looked away from her dad and tried to take a calming breath in. “Dad…” her voice cracked with a soft cry.

“What has happened? You’re in the middle of your first semester, why in the world are you here? Not that I’m complaining but you should be at school.” He placed a hand on her knee and rubbed gently in a comforting way.

Sarah stared down in her lap with her hands clasped together and she felt a cry shake her shoulders. How in the world was she going to explain to her dad that she was pregnant? How would he take it? Would he get angry and probably say the same thing that Becca did?

“Sarah?” Her dad’s voice changed to an even more concerned voice.

Sarah sniffled and looked over at her dad, “Dad, I’m pregnant.” She whispered and cringed expecting him to explode.

Her dad’s hand still sat on her knee but he went quiet. She watched him carefully as he held no expression on his face. It was silent and she could hear both their breathing. He moved his hand off her knee and covered his face with his hands and let out a groan and rubbed his face and looked over at his daughter who sat with tears in her eyes. “Sarah. How could you let something like this happen? I understand you are a young woman but, Sarah… how?”

“Dad.” She groaned and wiped away the tears and sniffled. “I’m not all too sure what happened but it happened and…”

He stood up and paced the room and looked at her, “How far along?” He shook his head, “No. It doesn’t matter. Sarah…” he stopped talking and ran his hands through his hair. “Accidents happen but how could you have been so careless and not use protection? Did you use protection?”

Sarah watched her dad as he grew more and more anxious and pacing, “Dad I don’t remember.”

He stopped and looked at her, “What do you mean you don’t remember? This isn’t something to forget young lady.”

She blinked and shook her head, “Either way dad, I had sex. I’m pregnant and I don’t know what to do.” She croaked out.

Her dad waved his hands and let out a long sigh, “Well first things first is to get you an appointment to see a doctor and confirm this and to see how far along you are. I need to start planning for another baby to be here but Sarah, perhaps you try to go back to school? Could you do that?”

Sarah shook her head and sniffled and more tears ran down her face, “Dad my roommate wanted me to abort it. I can’t. I just can’t. I can’t be around her and I can’t be there at school knocked up.”

He groaned and shook his head, “Sarah, it’s college. There are people of many ages there and you would be surprised to see that there are pregnant women there too!”

Sarah stood up and shook her head, “I can’t show my face there, dad. They were all staring at me. It was as if they knew and they were laughing at me!”

Her dad stood in front of Sarah and pulled her into a hug, “We’ll take care of this, Sarah.” He whispered in her hair.

She wept into his shoulder and was relieved that he wasn’t yelling at her and saying everything she feared. How could she have been so selfish to think that he would do or say something out of line and disown her? But why was there still a hole in her chest? She felt wrong. She felt dirty. Memories of that night were plaguing her and it didn’t help that she was having flash backs of the night. Why couldn’t she remember the sex part? Why couldn’t she remember anything after? She remember waking up back in her dorm but she wasn’t too sure what all happened. She just assumed she had sex and called it good. She wasn’t sure either way. So she shrugged it off and went off with her life.

“Karen might be upset about this.” Her dad said as he pulled away from the hug and held onto Sarah’s shoulders. “But I will talk to her.”

Sarah’s eyebrows rose and she huffed but then stopped and looked to the side. “I can see why she would be upset.” She whispered.

She wasn’t close to Karen but she knew that she had to get over her childish antics of her being the evil step mother.

“She only wants the best for you just like I do Sarah. I thought we went over this?” her dad said in a stern tone and started to go to the door of her bedroom. “Come, let’s go downstairs and get something on your stomach. I will make some phone calls and get you a doctor’s appointment. We will take care of this.”

Why did he keep saying he will take care of this? In what way was there to take care of? It unsettled her and she didn’t feel right. “I’ll be right down. I need to freshen up.”

He nodded and left the room and shut the door behind him and left Sarah alone in her room. She looked over at her vanity and slowly made her way and sat down and stared at her reflection. She needed a friend. She needed her good friend. “Hoggle, where are you?”

She sat there staring at the mirror and waited for her friend. But as seconds passed and turned to minutes there was no response. She felt her lower lip wobble and pout out. Her only best friend hadn’t responded to her call and she felt torn. She let out a soft cry and leaned her head into her hands and had them covering her eyes. An idea slipped into her head. A frightening idea.

‘I could just take my life.’ She thought. ‘No one wants me. No one understands me.’ She cried harder into her hands.

“Miss?” A gruff tone came from the mirror. “What’s gots you cryin’ now? Don’t cries.”

Slowly Sarah lifted her head and looked at her friend who was sitting behind her in the mirror. She cried a little harder and turned and saw that he wasn’t there. She looked back at the mirror and he was still there sitting behind her. “Hoggle!” She cried with joy.

“What has gots you cryin’?” Hoggle asked in a gruff tone and leaned forward just a little and placed a hand on her shoulder but she couldn’t feel it.

“Oh Hoggle I don’t know if I want to talk about it. How are you? I have missed you.” She laughed softly and sniffled as she rubbed away the tears and tried to focus solely on her friend.

“I has missed you too little miss. But you aren’t so little now ares yas?”

Sarah shook her head, “No, no, I suppose not. Please give me good news.”

He tilted his head, “Good news? Bouts what?”

She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know! Anything! How is… erm well… how is he?”

Hoggled groaned and covered his gruff face with his stubbly hands and lowered them and looked at her through the mirror, “Listen, I tolds ya I was done spying on him.”

“Right, but—”

“You said his name not so longs ago.” Hoggle said in a stern tone.

Sarah raised her eyebrows and tried to remember when she had said Jareth’s name. She then remembered the little moment she told Becca about Jareth. She groaned and closed her eyes and leaned into her hand. “Tell me he did not respond to it. Please, Hoggle, please tell me he didn’t spy on me.”

“Now I can’t tells ya either way. I tolds ya I wasn’t spying on him no more. But your voice was heard. I’m sures he heards ya.” He looked over his shoulder towards the window out of her bedroom and then looked at her. “He sometimes visits yas know?”

Sarah raised her eyebrows, “He does? How come I didn’t know this? I haven’t seen him.” Her heart leapt in her chest and did a flip. Jareth had been watching her? But why? Why hadn’t he made himself known and why hadn’t he tried to talk to her? “Oh God, I hope he doesn’t know.” She whispered and placed her face in her hands again and started to cry. It was one thing for her to be spying on him and seeing how he fared but for him to do the same to her and then find out she is pregnant and possibly him be coy or try something tricky about the situation scared her.

“Now, now, little lady. No tears. He hasn’t visited for a whiles I suppose. I heard about him having an outburst months ago. No ones could figures out why he was so mad.” Hoggle explained, “I thinks he heard you say his name.”

Sarah cried harder and shook her head. This will be the death of her. What’s the point of life? She lifted her head and looked at Hoggle, “He knows then?”

Hoggle shrugged his shoulders, “Knows what?”

Sarah rubbed away the tears and shook her head and turned away from the mirror, “Never mind. Just… I have to go.”

“Sarah…” He said concerned. “Should you need me…”

He always ended the conversations with that. She was turning back to the mirror in the middle of saying, “Of course,” and when she was about to say his name he was gone. “Good bye.” She whispered.

The insistent nagging of what she should do was bugging her and she had to brush it off. Most people go through a crisis and live through it. She should live through it, right?

‘No. No one cares. You’ve made a fool of yourself.’ Her conscious spoke.

She shook her head and tried to get rid of the thoughts and the voices. She had to be strong right? She just had to be. She had to figure out what she was going to do with the baby and she had to figure out what she was going to do with her life. What was the boy’s name that she slept with? Her head felt tight and a headache was pounding her temples.

If she ended her life it would all just be a relief for everyone. She couldn’t remember who it was she slept with and why she couldn’t remember the encounter. Her dad was saying he will help take care of the problem and she couldn’t help but think that he would want her to abort the child too. She could wait until the child is born and wish it away to Jareth. He would take the child and she would be burden free but still a mockery to her family and to her school. If she just took her life, she would find peace. She had been empty inside ever since her last visit to the labyrinth. The first and last visit to the labyrinth that is. She knew that Jareth was the awakening of her sexual side and she couldn’t help but admit that yes she was attracted to him. But he was the villain. So what the hell was wrong with her? How could she like someone who was intent the whole time to take her baby brother and for the love of GOD he threw a snake at her! What girl in her right mind would like that?

She stood up from the vanity and went to the door and took one last glance at the mirror and sighed. Yes, she will take her life. It kills her enough to think that Jareth already knows and is somehow watching her. She is nothing but a mockery.


	3. WARNING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC RAPE. IF THAT IS NOT YOUR THING OR HAVE HAD PAST EXPERIENCES, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Chapter Three

WARNING

 

_To say that he had a lonely existence was an understatement. Jareth tapped his lip with a finger and kept his eye on the clock that was across him in the throne room. He had a runner and he knew she wasn’t going to make it. There was only one champion of the labyrinth and she had gone running back to her family and left him in his lonely world. A lonely world full of goblins, fairies, and what ever else decided to stay in the labyrinth Underground._

_As the years slowly went on and he was once again on his own and looking for a queen. But no one was up to par with the champion. She was the one after his heart and he wanted and needed her. But no, she rejected him and he was left to lick his wounds and they never healed. He wondered if she even cared to give him a moment’s time of thought._

_‘Jareth.’ Her voice rang through._

_He perked up and looked around and didn’t see her. It sounded as though Sarah was there in the room with him. But alas, she was not. He flicked his wrist and conjured a crystal. He would have gone running to her had he not checked his crystal. She was describing him and going to a party with a friend. She had grown so much. It had been two years her time but five years his. He hasn’t aged physically but she had grown into a beautiful young woman. She had a faint blush on her cheeks and he noticed that look in her eyes that she was nervous about something._

_Every once in a while he had gone above and checked on her in his owl form. But she had been busy with school and practicing lines for plays. His Sarah was still the dreamer that he knew her to be. She was still hopeful in magic and he had hoped that going through his labyrinth that she knew there was a bigger world out there than just what anyone thought with it being earth and no magic. No fairies. No goblins and certainly no goblin king._

_But this had been the first time she had spoken his name. She tend to avoid speaking his name or title and he knew that she certainly knew his name and title held power in itself. Just a little slip and he could be there in no time and be able to persuade Sarah into becoming his queen. She could have had it all. She held power over him and that was his fault. He had given her that power that fateful day. He hated to admit it but he was still in love with her and his heart bled profusely for her._

_“Ah my love. You do still think of me.” Jareth sighed and watched her move around her room with the red headed girl who was helping her choose an outfit to wear to wherever they were going._

_He wanted to go to her. He wanted to spy on her. But he decided against it. She had probably told the other girl that he was the epitome of evil and that she would never love such a being as himself. After she had left the labyrinth and was home with her family and her newly won baby brother, she had looked happy. He knew Hogsbreath was spying on him. Nothing could surprise him. He knew that little devil was going to Sarah and telling her of his whereabouts and what he had been doing._

_He should have just dumped the troll into the bog and called it good._

_He wanted to see Sarah, no, he needed to see Sarah. It has been so long since he has seen her and he wished to hear her beautiful voice again. He wanted to have a conversation with Sarah and see if she truly felt the way she did towards him. He had played out the evil villain that she expected him to be but he was so much more than that. He was not so evil, at least that’s what he’d like to think._

_But his heart was shriveled and his ego was large. He couldn’t leave, especially with a runner in the labyrinth. For now all he could do was just hold onto the sound of her saying his name finally. He finally got to hear her say his name and it was the most beautiful thing._

_After hours went by and his attention now solely focused on Sarah, it was driving him mad to want to see what she was doing. He only took a glimpse the last time he looked at her. But now he wanted to see if she was still talking about him. His heart raced and his stomach was doing flips and he just had to know._

_So he conjured a crystal and looked into it to see her being handed a drink from a boy. Yes that’s what he was. He looked to be no more older than her and he had done something to her drink. She drank away and his heart skipped a beat as the boy started to move in closer to her._

_He kept giving her drinks and it was apparent he had drugged her. “Oh no love…” He whispered and looked away briefly as she was being led to another room. He couldn’t hear her over the loud roaring of the crowd and the party. “Sarah, mine, don’t do it.” He glanced at the clock and knew he couldn’t leave. First she said his name and that enough was power but not enough to bring him to her. Second, there was a runner and she was close to the end of the time and he had to take care of the child she will lose._

_“Now it’s much more quiet.” The boy said to Sarah and helped her to the bed._

_She put down the half drunk drink on the counter next to the bed and groaned. “I don’t feel right.” She whispered, but it was heard._

_“You’ll be okay.” The boy said and put his beer down and climbed over her and started to kiss over her face and latch onto her lips._

_It made Jareth sick that he couldn’t do anything to stop this. “This is wrong!” He screamed and threw the crystal and watched it break into a thousand or more pieces. He got up from his throne and paced and tried to think of ways to go to her side and get that boy off of her._

_But again, the labyrinth itself was holding him there and she didn’t say the words to bring him to her side. She was drugged and going to be raped and there was not a damn thing he could do and it frustrated him to no end._

_He paced the room and kicked a few goblins across the room with a force that the goblins have never seen before. They all cowered and ran around and tried to get out of his reach so he wouldn’t kick them either._

_Jareth conjured another crystal and watched in anguish as the boy had gotten Sarah naked from the waist down and he was thrusting like a dog that he was. Jareth wanted to scream as he watched his beloved champion be subjugated to this. She was rolling her head and let out a groans as the boy continued to rape her._

_Anger filled Jareth and he felt tears slip from his eyes. How long has it been since he has cried? It’s been forever, not that long. Laughter broke his sobbing and he watched carefully as the boy groaned and stopped moving his hips and Jareth knew he had ejaculated inside of Sarah. No protection or safety measures at all. He watched as the boy got off Sarah and laughed and pulled up his pants and grabbed his beer and took a drink and wiped his mouth as he continued to stare down at Sarah with a smirk. “Virgin, weren’t ya?” He laughed out and took another swig of his drink. “You’re going to have the night of your life, Sarah.” He said after swallowing his drink._

_Sarah groaned and seemed lifeless on the bed and her eyes closed._

_“Hey man, what’s going on in here? Did you do it?” A guy asked as he opened the door to the bedroom and took in the sight. He laughed and high fived his friend and started to rub himself through his jeans. “Can I have some of that?” He asked not waiting for an answer and undid his pants and pulled out his already hard erection._

_Jareth was going to be sick. Not only was Sarah subjected to rape by one guy, now another guy has entered and wanted to do as well._

_“She’s tight man. Spit on your dick a bit, she got dry by the end of it.” The first boy said and finished his beer and watched his friend spit on his dick and rubbed it on her vagina and outside of her opening then thrust inside of her._

_Sarah let out a whimper and tried to push the guy off and her eyes were fluttering and she was moaning but in a way that let them know she was coming to and didn’t like what was happening. “Get the girl another drink.” The second guy yelled and thrust harder into her and grunted with each thrust he gave her. “You like that huh? I can feel you getting wet for me. SO fucking tight.” He growled out and pulled at Sarah’s hair who in return screamed._

_“Shut her up!” The first guy yelled and closed the door to the bedroom but more guys started to come in and laugh at what they were doing._

_“I’m next.”_

_“She’s pretty. Hurry up.”_

_Jareth leaned over to the side and felt like he was going to be sick but he couldn’t stop watching. He had to find a way to know who these men were and they were going to pay with their lives for what they were doing to Sarah._

_“Sarah, are you okay?” A female voice asked and went into the room and gasped as she saw all these pantsless men surrounding the sleeping Sarah who was whimpering. “What in the hell is going on? Tim?”_

_There. Jareth had a name. He just needed to know the other’s names. He had to look at their faces and he had to know. What he was going to do to them was not going to be pretty._

_The first guy turned and looked at the friend and his eyes widened, “Becca!” He said shocked. “It’s not… it’s not what it looks like.”_

_Becca shook her head and slapped Tim across the face. “How could you?” She yelled._

_“Hey man, take this somewhere else.” One of the guys said and went back to recording Sarah being defiled and raped by the third guy._

_Becca glared over at the person who spoke and she glared at Tim. “How could you? We could get into so much trouble.” She yelled._

_“Get the fuck out!” Some guys yelled together._

_Tim grabbed Becca by the shoulder and shook his head, “Listen, you said to drug the bitch and take her virginity. She was playing hard to get.”_

_Becca shook her head and looked over Tim’s shoulder to the fourth guy who was having his way with Sarah. “She would have been willing. This is so wrong. And why is he recording this!? Do you know how much trouble we can get into for this! Jesus pull up your pants.”_

_Tim stuffed his erected penis into his pants and fixed his shirt and followed Becca out of the room. With one glance behind her she blew kisses to Sarah, “Serves you right bitch.” She then left._

_Jareth wanted to kill everyone. He needed to beat something to a bloody pulp. More and more men came in and recorded themselves having their way with Sarah and it was sickening how no one was trying to do the right thing by stopping it and taking Sarah home._

_He wanted to stop watching but he had to. He wanted to know every face and every name so that way when and if Sarah were to call to him he would have his revenge. It went on and a lot of people were giving her more drinks and she became unresponsive. They did vile things to her. Things he wish he didn’t see._

_When it was all over they left the room and high fived each other and Sarah was left laying on the bed passed out and with her panties on the ground and all different types of semen coming out of her. He cried as he watched the broken Sarah. But when the crying ended he was left with rage and he needed Sarah to call to him._

_He smashed the crystal again and he strode through the castle looking for a way to come to her. He had to find her. He had to save her. She didn’t deserve any of that._

_“Let me go to her!” He yelled at the top of his lungs. “Let me save her!” He screamed and turned red in the face._

_There was no answer._

_He had expected something, a sign or a voice to tell him he couldn’t do anything but the silence is what angered him the most. The labyrinth had too many rules and rules he hated at this point. He wanted to see her. He needed to see her. She would have done so much better had she stayed in the labyrinth. But he refuse to put the blame on her. She was young and didn’t know what she wanted. But she didn’t deserved to be gang raped._

_“My Sarah, I will find a way.” He promised._


	4. Be My Savior

Chapter Four

Be My Savior

 

There was nothing worth living for. It had been several weeks and Karen now knows and is upset with Sarah. They have asked her how and why and all Sarah could say that she couldn’t remember much but she knew she had sex. It killed her to not know who the father was and it killed her that she couldn’t even remember her first time.   
The forest was quiet and not a peep could be heard. She had saved up some money to buy a gun and she knew she was going to end her life there in the forest. She just had to wait for the perfect timing. No one was making this easy for her. She didn’t want the baby. She hated the baby in fact.

Tears streamed down her face as she walked further into the forest and held the gun in a shaky hand. She felt the sobs but she couldn’t hear it from the ringing in her ears. She didn’t want to end up doing this but she had no other choices. Some would say she did but to her nothing else mattered. She didn’t want to move out and she certainly didn’t want to go back to college and face that.

She stopped at a small river and felt the cold water with her feet. This was the spot she was going to end her life. She was going to shoot herself and hope she would fall forward into the river and if she didn’t succeed in killing herself with the gun then drowning would be her next option.

The forest was quiet and the air was chilly. She could see a few snow flakes coming down and thought how ironic it was. The snow was crisp and clean and perfect. It was a virgin and beautiful. She was not. It killed her not to remember her first time having sex and it killed her that everyone around her was pushing her away. She couldn’t bear it.

Then a name crept into her mind.

Jareth.

Would he have been disappointed with her? Would he have pushed her away and deemed her unworthy of help?

She looked down at her shaking hand that held the gun. It was light and didn’t make any noise from her shaking. She brought it up to her head slowly and closed her eyes. She had not written a suicide letter. She felt it was better off not saying anything at all. But she wanted to speak to Jareth one last time. Just one more time to see him and the cruel eyes.

“I’m sorry Jareth.” She whispered brokenly.

She imagined what he would say. His eyes would be slanted and his mouth twisted in a cruel line. _Sorry? Is that all you have to say to me? You aren’t even worth it._ She came up with his words. She imagined his voice but it has been so long that she forgot his voice. So it all came out as letters spelling out the words. The cruel mouth moving as he spoke but there was no sound.

That killed her.

She wanted to hear him one last time.

“Jareth.” She whispered and kept her eyes closed. “If you can hear me… please.” She whispered but didn’t finish her sentence.

Please what? What exactly was she hoping he would say to her? Was he going to save her? No. Was he going to say something cruel? Probably.

She briefly opened her eyes and looked up at the leaves from all the trees. They blew gently in the light wind and made a soft noise. Had it been a different situation she would have loved being here and seeing the serenity of her surroundings.

She closed her eyes and pressed the muzzle of the gun to her temple and took in a deep breath. Slowly her finger started to pull the trigger.

“ _Sarah_.” Came a familiar voice.

Before she finished pulled the trigger it was throw out of her hand and she was pulled into a warm body that smelled oh so good. She didn’t care who it could have been. But just that simple act of an embrace made her fall apart. She sobbed into the chest and held onto the garments they were wearing.

They soothed her with a gentle whisper and pulled her in closer. “Hush now.” Came their voice. It was a male and he had an accent. She remembered this voice.

“I can’t take it anymore. Please.” She begged to the familiar man.

“I’m not letting you go.” He said in a stern voice and squeezed onto her back.

She knew she wasn’t being pretty with her sobs. She was drooling and snotting and it was unbecoming. The atmosphere changed around her. She felt warm and could hear wind chimes. She slowed down her sobs and pulled away from the man and opened her eyes and looked into his mismatched ones. “How?” she whispered brokenly. “How is it you came?”

His jaw flexed and he grabbed her elbows as if he were to pull her back into his warm body. “A name holds power, Sarah.” 

She nodded and looked around and noticed that the sky was light and looked all together different than her world’s sky. They were in a garden and she noticed the wind chimes hanging from trees in the circle of the garden. Flowers of all sorts were bloomed and giving off their fresh scent. She looked down at her shaking hands and noticed the gun was still in her hand.

Jareth reached out and grabbed the gun as he glared at it and waved his hands and suddenly it was gone. He looked back at Sarah who was watching and reached out a gloved hand and pressed it against her cheek. “Come now. Let’s get you a bath running and perhaps you can get some rest. You are safe here.” He promised as he let his hand reach down and grab hers.

She nodded slowly and followed him through the maze of the garden and through doors. She recognized the area from her previous time she was at the castle. But then her mind took a different turn and she was staring at his back but not seeing.

He had saved her. What were his reasons? She had been so close to pulling that trigger. He came so fast and it all happened so fast. Was he pitying her? What were his intentions? Did he hate her but didn’t want to see her take her own life?

But what stopped her thoughts was thinking of how he had looked at her. How he had embraced her. That wasn’t something someone who hates you to do. She closed her eyes and allowed him to lead her. They stopped and she bumped into his back and opened her eyes. He turned and looked at her with a small smile.

“I will draw you a bath. Come now, sit here and relax.” He sat her down on the bed and turned and left the room to an adjoining room that she assumed was the bathroom.

She could still hear the wind chimes and thought of how beautiful it sounded. She closed her eyes and placed her hands on her bulging stomach. She forgot how far along she was. She wanted the baby gone. But the baby had different plans for her. It gently kicked and moved around. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at her stomach. What did Jareth think?

He came walking back into the bedroom and noticed her hands on her stomach. “Sarah…” He whispered softly.

She blinked back a few tears. “Didn’t expect me in this situation, did you?” she whispered.

He sighed and stepped in front of her and leaned down and placed her gloved hands over hers on her stomach. “There are options.”

She stared into his mismatched eyes and waited to hear what he had to say. What options were there?

“I am after all the goblin king. I take children away. Remember?” he chided softly and pulled up from sitting on the bed. “You may not want the child but I can give it to a family who do.”

She nodded and followed him into the bathroom and saw the large bathtub filling with steamy water and the smell of oils drifting out of it. She looked over at Jareth and he slowly grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it and pulled it away from her. She covered her breasts with her hands and looked away from him.

“You are beautiful, Sarah.” He whispered and slowly released her arms from her chest. Her breasts were fuller than usual and more sensitive do to the baby. He brushed his hand over her breasts and to her stomach then to her pants. He slowly undid them and pulled them down along with her underwear.

“I can do this myself you know.” She whispered brokenly.

He looked up at her and stood straight. “I know. But you need a man who will look at you like you are the only woman he wants.” He said softly that caused her to blush. “I do not intend to try anything with you until you ask it. But let me help, precious.”

She nodded and stepped out of her pants and turned and looked at the water. She slowly stepped into the bath and sat down and leaned her back against the side and watched him. What was he going to do? Join her?

He sat down on the ledge of the bath and did not take his eyes away from hers. “do you prefer me gone?”

“NO.” She said all too fast. She shook her head and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “No. Please stay.” She whispered.

He nodded and slowly took his gloves off and put them to the side. He reached out and grabbed some of her hair and pulled at it gently. She looked at him like a scared puppy. He wanted her to know that he didn’t plan on kicking her out or belittling her. He sighed and let go of her hair and twisted around and turned the water off.

Sarah leaned further back and stretched her legs and curled her toes. “If you name holds power then why didn’t you show up at the party?” She whispered.

He closed his eyes and felt anger surge through him from remembering what those men did to her. He opened his eyes and met her gaze. “There was a barrier.” He said softly. “I could not come to you. When in the forest you said my name, you had the wish for me to come.”

She nodded her head and looked away from his penetrating gaze. “So you saw what happened then.”

He wanted to groan at her statement. Of course he saw what happened. And he will get his vengeance. But for now he had to take care of Sarah. His champion. “Yes.” He said softly.

She stared out the large window that over looked the garden. She closed her eyes and sat up slowly and brought her knees up to her chest and she closed her eyes and started to cry softly. “Can you tell me who?”

He stood up and wanted to get in the bath with her and hold her. But he held himself back. “I can’t.” He whispered back and clenched his fists.

She still cried softly into her knees.

He watched and everything in him was screaming to join her in the bath and hold her. He sighed and with just a single wave his clothes disappeared and he stepped into the hot bath and moved her gently so he was sitting behind her and holding her against him. She stayed in the fetal position and cried more. “My Sarah.” He whispered brokenly.

It felt good to be held by him. It felt like someone cared about her. His hands slowly crept to her stomach and held onto her. She was so insecure about her stomach but he made it seem like it was the best thing ever. “Please tell me.” She cried out.

He pushed her hair away from her neck and kissed it gently. “I can’t.” He whispered again.

She shivered from the soft kiss and she opened her eyes and turned her head so she was looking at him. “Is it bad?”

“Yes.” He sighed.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss over her face. First her eyelids then her cheeks and forehead and the corner of her mouth and her chin. “Am I staying here forever?” She whispered.

“I’m not letting you leave just to end your life.” He whispered.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. “I have no where to go and no more options other than that.”

He shook his head. “Then you’ll be living with me.”

“As what?”

He cocked an eyebrow. “I’m sorry, come again?”

“As what? Your mistress? Your girlfriend? Some sad little girl that you are taking pity on?”

“As a queen.”

Her cheeks flushed and she closed her eyes and turned her head back around.

“Sarah, only you can be the queen. If you don’t take it then that’s fine but I will take no other.”

She stayed quiet.

He sighed and closed his eyes. “Too fast.” He whispered to himself. “Come now. Lets get you dressed and something to eat.” He stood up and helped her up as well.

They stepped out of the bathtub and got dressed with his magic. He just flicked his hand and he was dressed as his usual and she was dressed in her comfortable clothes. Leggings with a large shirt and a light jacket. He did this all because he knew she would feel more comfortable that way. She looked at her reflection and a ghost of a smile appeared but it was gone.

He knew this was going to be hard work to build up her confidence and make her the strong Sarah she once was. But he was willing to put in the work and knew it would be worth it.


	5. Romance

Chapter Five

 

 

The day was over with in a flash. Sarah was still depressed but more over shocked with how Jareth was treating her. He was complementing her and caressing her back ever so gently as she would speak to him. She had longed for such attention and it was even better that it was coming from Jareth. So why did she cry through out the day? Shouldn’t she be jumping for joy.

“Sarah, you weep for your old life. I shall not send you back to your mortal world to where you could just so easily take your life away in your own hands. You can be angry with me for being so selfish but I’ll be damned if I lose you again.” Jareth had explained as he held her in his arms and rocked her gently as she cried.

He had been so gentle with her. But now with her lying in the cold sheets of her bed in the room that Jareth was so kind to give her, she couldn’t help but miss his warmth and his voice. She bit on her bottom lip and rubbed her stomach out of curiosity and some self-hatred. Her stomach was bulging out and made it obvious she was pregnant. How did he feel about her in this state? Was he just as disgusted as she was for herself? She thought it over then a thought flickered every so gently in her mind.

She wanted to curl up next to Jareth in bed.

She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head and turned over on her other side that was facing the door. It was dark in the room other than a faint light from the bright moon. She wanted to see Jareth and hear his voice. Even if it was him telling her to leave back to her chambers.

Feeling a bit daring she crawled out of bed awkwardly and fixed her hair to where it was behind her shoulders. She slowly padded across the room and out the bedroom door. She naturally went right thinking and hoping that he was a few rooms away from her. He had mentioned that he was close by. So with each door she gently opened and would whisper his name but no responses started to give her a broken heart until she came to the last door in the corridor and whispered his name.

“Sarah?” Jareth called out gently.

She went through the door and closed it behind her and almost too quickly she padded to the bed where he was laying. She stood at the side of the bed closest to him and tried to make out his face in the door. “I—I can’t sleep. Is it alright if I were to get in bed with you?” her voice trembled and she hated that. She never felt this way before.

“Of course but Sarah—” he started to warn but was too late.

She pulled back the sheets and climbed into the bed and curled up against him. A gasp came out as she felt bare skin. Not a stitch on him. She quickly backed away and tried to apologize but he reached out and gently pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her.

“It’s quite all right Sarah. As long as you don’t mind.” He whispered into her hair.

She closed her eyes and shook her head. “No. I don’t.” She whispered back and trailed her fingers over his chest. He didn’t have any hair on his chest. It was all smooth and delicate. She felt his talisman under her fingers and she closed her eyes and followed the pattern of it.

“Jareth?” Sarah whispered.

“Yes, love?”

“Do you… do you find me attractive even with this?” She whispered and pressed her stomach against him.

His hand came to her stomach and rubbed gently. “Yes.” He said gently. “I would hope to see my own child growing in your womb.”

She pulled her head back and looked at his face, her eyes adjusting finally to the dark and could see his eyes slanted. “Do you pity me?”

He let go of her stomach and brushed some hair behind her ear and then cupped her cheek. “I pity the situation. I pity that you were to take your life and not give us a chance. But you are the champion, Sarah. You will forever have my heart. I pity those that had wronged you for my justice will be harsh.”

Her eyebrows knitted together as he spoke. “You want to hurt the guy?”

He sealed his mouth shut and decided it was best to never tell her what happened to her. He will be damned to give her that information and watch her crumble away with that knowledge. But he will soon bring his wrath down to the mortals that had raped her. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers softly. He didn’t want to answer the question because there could be no untruths between them.

She responded delicately. She was but a baby bird in his grasp. She pulled away for some air but went back in and kissed him more passionately. At some point he rolled over and was over her and between her legs. She let out a soft moan as he trailed kisses down her neck and stopped at a spot that made her arch into him.

“Jareth.” She breathed out.

He pulled away from the spot and looked down at her. He couldn’t go through this. She had a lot to work with and he didn’t want to take advantage of her. He sighed more for himself and gently moved to where he was back beside her.

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked hurt.

“No, love. Don’t ever think you have done something wrong.” He hushed and planted a kiss on her forehead.

“Then why did you stop?”

“Because Sarah… you just got here and I do not wish to take advantage of the situation. When you are ready we will. But for now, sleep for I am here with you and will protect you.” He turned her gently so he was spooning against her and pressed his erection against her buttocks. Oh how he wished he could just take her then and there.

“But this is something I want. I want to have sex.” She turned her head and looked at him.

“Not because it’s me though.” He said sadly and placed a hand on her hip. “I believe you want to because it is you that pity me.”

She shook her head but bit down on her lip and turned her head back the right way and stared at the wall. “I want to experience sex.” She whispered so softly she was sure he couldn’t hear.

“And you shall. But for now, rest. You live here with me, at some point we are bound to.” He explained softly and kissed the back of her shoulder. “You are beautiful Sarah. It pains me to stop when I just want to ravish you. But let’s take small steps, yes?”

She nodded her head and closed her eyes. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.” A soft cry spilled out.

“You aren’t. We have each other now.” He promised.

She nodded her head and wiped her tears away. “Promise me.”

“I promise.” He leaned up and looked down at her with so much love in his mismatched eyes. “You will never leave me again.” He leaned down and captured her lips and kissed her tenderly.

She reached up and grabbed a hold of him and pulled him back over her. She felt her heart swell with how much affection he was giving her. She hoped that she could go back to being the champion of his labyrinth. She hoped that she wasn’t so broken after a while of being here. She pushed all the rest of the thoughts out of her head as she continued to kiss Jareth passionately.

He was the first to pull away. He breathed harder and stared down at her. “Get some rest, Sarah. I’m here.”

She nodded and reached up and ran her hands through his wild hair. He closed his eyes as she ran her nails over his scalp in a light massage. She stopped after a few seconds and pulled the sheets up a little more. “Are you going to put on some clothes?”

He raised his eyebrows and a faint smile appeared on her lips that brought a smile to his. His queen was teasing him. He got out of bed and decided to let her see him in all his glory. She did not disappoint with her reaction of a great intake of breath and holding it. He went to his closet and put on loose pants and a loose shirt that showed more of his chest. “Better, love?”

She smiled and nodded. “Yes.”

He climbed back in the bed and spooned against her. “Good night.” He whispered and kissed her softly one last time before they both succumbed to sleep.


End file.
